


El Elfo Travieso. (serie nudo de santa 01)

by Fariide



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fariide/pseuds/Fariide
Summary: a Derek Hale no le importa que tengan un nuevo santa. Mientras sea libre para trabajar en su maquina de fabricación de juguetes, una combinación maravillosa de magia y ciencia que cambiara para siempre el Polo Norte, es feliz. los santas son todos iguales, de todos modos. Grandes Betas con vientres, con barbas blancas a las que les gusta reír y ser feliz. ¿Que hay que ver?Stiles no esta para nada contento con su nueva tarea. Él es la ultima persona que debería haber sido elegida para ser Santa. Es severo, rudo en los bordes, y le gusta infligir dolor, mas de lo que le gusta hacer reír a la gente. El es un alfa, y no tiene idea de como se supone que debe completar su nuevo papel. El pequeño y lindo elfo de la sala de exhibición, sin embargo, sabe exactamente que hacer con el...





	El Elfo Travieso. (serie nudo de santa 01)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, aquí vamos...
> 
> esta pequeña obra no me pertenece, ya que es una adaptación de J.D HEART  
> tampoco me pertenecen los personajes, ya que estos son propiedad de Jeff Davies.
> 
> esta obra la comparto sin fines de lucro, espero que les guste tanto como a mi.
> 
> *Young Derek

Derek dio un paso atrás y examino la maquina fabricante de juguetes. brillaba, flamante y resplandeciente, y Derek estaba seguro de que esta vez funcionaria. Todo lo que debe hacer ahora es encenderla.

_aquí vamos_ , pensó dando un paso decidido hacia adelante, y puso su mano sobre el botón rojo de inicio, presionando antes de acobardarse. la maquina retumbo. Derek estaba solo en la sala de exhibición-todo mundo sabia que hoy era el día en el que estaría trabajando en su maquina- así que no había nadie allí para oír el desfavorable ruido de inicio. Sin embargo, Derek no estaba preocupado, no todavía. los chillidos de los engranajes metálicos, y la magia trabando juntos era algo hermoso, Derek sabia que debía esperar unos minutos para que la maquina funcionara. 

_por favor que no exploté_ pensaba Derek, la maquina no se daba cuenta de sus suplicas y continuo rechinando, hasta que el sonido se hizo mas fuerte.

mierda

Derek comenzó  retroceder, el estruendo de la maquina iba en aumento, un fuerte ruido resonó en la habitación, y la maquina entera comenzó a temblar.

-no,no,no,no-


End file.
